my heart belongs to you
by Sakura344
Summary: Kidou Yuuto a former Teikakou player , the genius tectitian in Inazuma Eleven now has finally fell in love. a forbidden love lets be specific here , Yuuto kidou has fallen in love with the girl he spent his whole life with ever ssince they were in diapers .. Yup he has fallen in love with his only remaining of his family Haruna Otanashi


Haruna and Kidou fan fiction

"Ever since you joined the Kidou family, you changed you're not the oni-chan I used to know you sound like a complete stranger " She ran off me, again... I couldn't grasp her in my arms. These words of her stabbed me deeply in my heart I tightened my hands into fists "So I have really changed, her words were hurtful but it is the truth

She really surprises me sometimes , I had hit my leg with the ball she rushed over to me helping me , what she said sent me to the edge of my heart almost breaking it to ashes " My body moved by itself , I can't understand myself either " When I stood up , it was the time to act like a man " I haven't forgotten about you Haruna ever since I was taken in the kidou's family , you are never in my way I wouldn't think that about you in my entire life " I swore I saw a smile shining across her face she's the most beautiful creature I had laid my eyes on especially when she smiles I promised myself to protect that smile

I had to show her that I still care, after the first round ended with the Raimon team she ran to me I suppose no one knows that we are siblings , when I smiled down at her , taking my trademark off my eyes showing her the eyes she used to love , she was on the edge of her tears , I was taken back she hugged me so closely and tightly " woah " I twirled with her , I had a soft smile widening across my face " Haruna " " Onii-chan , I am glad you're still the same "

Zeus, the name makes me carve revenge , because of them I couldn't play the soccer I love anymore , Haruna saw right into my heart saying it was shame that they lost , " shame you say , It was further than that " I felt a fire tornado ball cutting its way through us , without thinking I kicked the ball , It was gouenji after all , Haruna ran over to him " Gouenji-senpai , Onii-chan is not here to spy on us " he stopped for a while remembering Yuuka " Onii-chan huh " she returned him to reality " gouenji-senpai " " come with me " he said referring to me " Okay " I patted her shoulder

What he said took me back "you have always seen Endou from the front, why don't you let him take care of your back now" and ever since the day Endou came over to my house I officially joined the Raimon team. She was finally around my arms, I promised myself to never betray her again, and I will be that ideal brother she always dreamed for

Spending time together became a part of my routine, she was always there for me and whenever she was alone I would comfort her and after the incident of her being kidnapped. My feelings of protection grew into lust and love. I wanted to lock her away; I could see a red tint of shyness cover her rosy cheeks when I am near her , the shyness grew into flustering , I smirked victoriously it was time to get in action . Later that night I couldn't sleep I was so in taking my plan to action , I calmed myself down , I shouldn't jump to conclusions I am the one that is considered to be the genius in the team. I tip-toed outside the room I know how gouenji is a light sleeper but Endou wouldn't wake up even if he had a cockroach on his face , I chuckled at the thought leaving the room. Haruna was surely in the girls' chamber but the door was slightly open. I took a peek into the narrow opening , she was not there ,my blood ran out until I heard some rattling outside , my legs carried me outside , I just hoped that she is okay , safe and not kidnapped

She was there , looking at the stars , I remember telling her once that she looks more beautiful than the stars in the sky , she always brightened my life " hey " I didn't mean to startle her , she took a deep breath seeing that it was me " Onii-chan , what's wrong ? " I stood in front her, taking into those eyes that were bore into mine; she started stuttering "o...Oni-chan?" "Yuuto" she blinked surprised "call me Yuuto" I caressed her cheeks softly" wouldn't that be disrespectful of me... "She moved her gaze away from my eyes, I shook my head" I want you to call me Yuuto, Haruna "her name slipped out of my lips, her name always made me strong. She lifted her head looking into my glasses, I was surprised by the gesture of her hands, she unclipped them off taking them into her hands "Yuuto ... " she whispered into my ear

SNAP

I broke, I lost control on myself. She looked at me innocently I couldn't take it more, I wanted to ruin her for everyone else making her tainted... bite her neck marking her as mine "Haruna ... don't please don't hate me " I held her close afraid that she might disappear into thin air " I love you Haruna , more than a brother more than a friend , I love you as a man , I can't take you off my mind " she wasn't sure of what she was hearing in her ears , she tilted her head to aside making me take in her scent more ' is she … ' " Yuuto onii-chan , why didn't you tell me before? You're always unfair I love you too more than a sister, I want you to look at me as your woman of dreams "I held her closely taking in her words. I smiled down at her kissing the top of her head , she laid her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat , it always pounded to her and for her " Haruna " " Yuuto " We shared a kiss under the stars

I don't care that you're my small sister; you are the woman I always dreamed of

Please God protect her and let her be mine forever

Haruna... I'll always be with you

Chapter 2

One step to the future

This story is all Kidou's pov

Since we both still live in different houses, I decided to surprise my cute girlfriend by a date I just sent a small text to her , whenever I look at her phone number , I feel warm inside I smiled to myself seeing her reply with "I'll get ready " taking the flower bouquet in my hands slowly afraid to ruin them , I walked out the mansion , the driver insisted on taking me to haruna's house but since this is a date I wanted to be with her only and since I had a car it made everything perfect , Endou has cancelled the training for today God knows why the reason is but I think that he also wanted to spend his tie with gouenji I chuckled at the thought. I had to appear good looking , so guess what , I had my hair tied up in a ponytail , a suit and black shoes to your big surprise , I had my glasses off. When I reached to Haruna's house , her foster mother welcomed me inside " my look how handsome you look Yuuto-Chan , Haruna will be down in any minute soon " being the gentleman I am , I sat on the couch that was offered to me , waiting for Haruna to show up from her room. I don't know how long I have waited until I heard light footsteps descending the stairs , I gulped seeing her , Haruna was an angel in her short dress , she had a small tiara on her head that made her look like a princess , she stood in front me playing with her slightly long hair " do I look weird Yuuto-kun " I blushed , waiting for this angel was worth it , I shook my head " n-no you look beautiful Haruna " she blushed when I showed the flower bouquet to her. They were her favorite ones. " isn't that enough ? " she asked in her soft voice looking at me with a small blush " no , it's not , you deserve more than this " I smiled , it was the truth. She let a small squeak when I wrapped my arm around her waist "let's go now" she nodded her head

The drive was silent only I could only see her smile playing with the flowers, I wanted to tease her a little "do you love the flowers more than me Haruna?" I saw her face turn beet red " you know that's not true onii-chan " I don't mind that she calls me onii-chan when we are alone , I chuckled stopping the car , she looked from the window seeing that we were in front the most expensive restaurant in Inazuma city , she gasped " Onii-chan! That's way too expensive " I took her hand from the bouquet " for you , I would go everywhere to make you happy " she hugged me mumbling something in my chest " I don't want you to think that I love you for your money Yuuto-kun " I shook my head holding her close " I would never think like that ever in my life , we both love each other for who we are , Haruna " I kissed the top of her head, she nodded her head pecking my lips softly , I was taken by the action but let it slip away

When we entered the restaurant, I could see that she was looking around the surrounding until the waiter stood in front us bowing down , I was already used to that , but Haruna bowed down too , I chuckled by the waiter's expression but smiled nonetheless , we sat down on the chairs with Haruna still looking around " is something bothering you love ? " I asked her leaning my head on my hands, she looked at me playing with her fingers " w-well to be honest, I am not used to this, I mean I have never been treated so princess fully, I feel out of my place Yuuto-kun " I smiled, I knew that this what she thinking off " Shall I reserve a separate room for us? I can do that really quick " she shook her head gripping my hand " n-no that's okay , I'll get used to it quickly , I promise " she didn't let go of my hand , I nodded my head seeing her smile again. I love how bright her smile is , while we were eating we talked about some stuff , she excused herself to the bathroom I nodded having my hand in my pocket , I took the black small box from it , I opened the box seeing the amethyst ring , I smiled pushing it inside waiting for her return

'I will do it, she'll be mine forever, Haruna ...' I looked at the bathroom walk side, I heard a scream and I quickly stood up running over, ' that was Haruna's voice, there is no mistake ' there I saw a group of people gathered up, I pushed my way to the front, my eyes widened at the sight seeing Haruna pushed to the wall by a man, I felt rage rise in me " don't touch her! I " I punched him , making fall down , Haruna ran behind me " tsk , I was getting in the great part " He was ready to punch me but a hand stopped him , it was the waiter from a while " excuse me , if you want a fight you should take it outside " he pulled the man out " Hey! Let go of me! "I looked at Haruna, she had her face covered in my clothes" Haruna it's alright now "she looked at me having tears in her eyes, I wiped them off smiling down at her, she returned the smile, we existed the restaurant, she was hugging my arm until I started driving she let her grasp loose

I stopped in front the patrol, it was already sunset, it was perfect to propose to her. she opened the door letting her feet rest on ground , she looked at the sky walking , I followed shortly after her " Beautiful " I could hear her say , she turned her head towards me , she was surprised that I was on the floor kneeling down having the ring in front me " Haruna , I love you so much that whenever I see you I feel my heart jumps its beats , you are the red string of my destiny , I have always thought of making you mine , Will you marry me and make me the most happiest man on earth ? " she was crying in happiness , she kneeled down next to me holding me in her arms " Yes , I would love to oh Yuuto-kun I love you " I slipped the ring in her finger. She pounced on me kissing me roughly that I couldn't catch my breath but kissed back

'I swear on my blood that I'll make you happy Haruna"

Chapter 3

Happy marriage

It was finally time, I thought to myself I played with my tie, checking my white tux, on the next sides of me, Gouenji and Endou stood " You look good Kidou " Gouenji said pinning a red rose into my coat " thanks guys " Endou patted his shoulders " let's go Kidou, we'll be there with you " the three of them smiled looking at each other they shared a small laughter between them

The aisle looked pretty nice, the girls did a good job decorating the hall, and the theme was all about flowers. I stood in front the priest waiting for Haruna to show up , Aki and Fyuuka walked down the stairs holding the flower petals baskets throwing them in air as Haruna descended down , she was an angel in my eyes , the wedding dress I chose her fit perfectly around her body , her slim arms were covered with silver silk gloves , her hair was lifted up in a beautiful style , her gorgeous face was covered with the net veil , I couldn't wait until she was in front me I could see her body trembling , I held her gloved hand softly , she looked at our intertwined hands , I smiled " you look beautiful Haruna " she blushed softly, she was about to open her mouth but the priest started the ceremony. After we exchanged vows, we had our first dance as a bride and groom "you're the sexiest man I laid my eyes on Yuuto-kun" I blushed softly holding her close to me, she showered my face with soft kisses, I could hear snickers and laughter around us, I smirked looking at Gouenji, I knew that it was Endou our teasing captain, Gouenji nodded his head pulling Endou to a separate room " waah Shuuya!? " the others laughed at that , but Kidou and Haruna snuck out of the hall

It was a starry night , Haruna stargazed soundlessly , it was beautiful I admit but she stole everything's beauty , gathering it in her eyes , suddenly out the blue , she jumped into my arms I twirled her around hearing her giggle and I sealed her lips with a kiss.

' Today we start a new life ,


End file.
